


Through the Seasons

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Smut [20]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (Jeremy Carver is showrunner bc I wrote this a while ago), Cas dies (I'm sorry) but I promise you this is mostly fluff, Conventions, Danneel and Viki don't exist (sorry- I can't write Jensen as a cheater), Destiel Is Real, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt and comfort, I can't tag right now... sorry, In my opinion this has a happy end..., M/M, Not Beta Read, Public Display of Affection, Smut, Smut... and a lot of it, Supernatural Convention, as in canon, just read it, which also means I have like one clue what is in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: What happens to Jensen and Misha's relationship when the show carries on without Castiel...
(I'll give you one hint: reunion sex.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it is time for honesty! This is hands down the best smut I have written up to this point (at least in my personal opinion) and it's wrapped up in what almost resembles plot! 
> 
> This is set in the same verse as 'What if..." and is basically an sequel to it but you can read it on it's own...
> 
> Enjoy.

"Shit. I'm so sorry, guys… it's just been only the Winchester boys as main cast for so long I totally forgot you were coming too… Jesus this is embarrassing." Zach Levi rambled on. 

"Chill, dude." Jensen started, sitting down next to Jared and then grabbing Misha's hand to pull him down on his lap. "See, we're good." Misha smiled and made himself comfortable, leaning against Jensen's shoulder. 

"I'm just glad Mark isn't here… dunno if I could stand having the little guy on my lap." Jared joked and Jensen chuckled, putting one arm around Misha. 

"I can't complain." He said, smiling up at his boyfriend. 

"Me either." Misha answered. 

"Alright. Let's just get this party started. You guys got the questions, we got the mikes, fire away." Zach said and moved to the side, letting the guys pick the questions. 

 

"Me and my girlfriend were just wondering whether you guys could give us a little heads up for what to expect for the finale… we both get pretty emotional fast and just spiral each other down, so will there be any danger of having to take the next day off?" Jared laughed but Jensen and Misha just looked at each other, Jensen's hand getting a little tighter around Misha's side. 

"Well, I don't know what happens yet… we're still at the start so no one's told me more than the general direction… you guys know more?" Jared asked. 

"No…" Jensen said. "Yes." Misha said and the same time grinning at his boyfriend. 

"Really?" Jared asked. Misha chuckled. 

"Well, not exactly. I know the general direction too… but I think a bit more explicit than you." Misha said. He turned to the fan. "Let's just say it's as emotional as all finales so get the tissues ready." Jensen nodded along with Misha. 

 

"What do you know about this finale?" Jared asked as they exited the comic con and were heading back to their hotel. 

"I wouldn't want to mess with the writer's plan. They told me I shouldn't tell anyone." Misha said. 

"I assume you know?" Jared asked Jensen who blushed a little. 

"Yes I do." Jensen said. "But he had a valid reason to tell me and it's also probably better for your acting that you don't know. I'm gonna have to try hard not to think of it." Jared nodded.

"Alright." He grumbled. 

 

"Oh god, you knew about that this whole time?!" Jared called as he came into the make up trailed one morning. Jensen looked up. 

"I guess you read the finale?" He asked and Jared just nodded. "Yeah he told me when the writers told him… since it's gonna affect our relationship kind of a lot, he probably won't get an acting job here-" Jensen sighed. "I don't want to have a long distance relationship… and I don't want Dean to lose Castiel!" 

"Well, it sucks that's clear but you and Misha are so disgustingly in love, you can get through anything." Jared said, sitting down next to Jensen. 

"I know." He mumbled. "But I don't want him to be hundreds of miles away from me." 

"I know." Jared said. "I get it, although Gen lives here, trust me I get it." 

"I can't believe they're not gonna bring him back this time." Jensen said. "I mean, he's Cas! And the fans are gonna be very upset with this." 

"Oh god, you're right. That is gonna be one mighty uproar. They love Castiel…" Jared said. 

 

"I can't believe that this is the last time I'll go to work on a Supernatural set." Misha mumbled as they were about to head out of their apartment.  
"Me either." Jensen said, taking Misha's hand. "I can't believe that we're gonna be living hundreds of miles apart in a week." Misha sighed.

"I wish I could change it." Misha said. Jensen nodded and kissed Misha's cheek before pulling him to the front door. 

"Me too…" 

 

"And that's a wrap for today!" Bob Singer called and Jensen looked over at Misha who's Castiel mask fell away and his eyes started to water. "A great big thank you to one of our very own, Misha Collins, everyone!" Singer called and everyone broke out in applause which made the tears in Misha's eyes spill over.  
"Oh baby." Jensen whispered and pulled Misha into a hug. "I'll miss working with you." He whispered into his ear and Misha grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him in closer. 

 

"So the question that seems to be the most pressing is… Misha's name isn't on the cast list for next season…" The girl let the sentence hover and Jensen looked over at Misha. 

"You guys did see the finale, right?" He asked. 

"Well, yes… but with supernatural you never really know and we were hoping that maybe it was a Winchester kind of dying." The fan answered. 

"Unfortunately it wasn't." Misha said. "I am sorry to confirm it but I will not be joining the next season of Supernatural." He continued and Jensen grabbed his hand, squeezing lightly. "I was very sad to hear it of course, you guys are my family." He said and looked at Jensen. "And so much more. I am devastated to leave the show but in the end once a Winchester always a Winchester. I'll keep coming to conventions if you guys want that and if my schedule allows it so you won't lose me completely." 

"Well that's good to hear." Jensen grinned. 

"You're stuck with me, Ackles." Misha said and Jensen smiled. 

 

Jensen had never particularly liked flying. He wasn't scared or anything just bored and irritated by most passengers. But today he hated it. They'd start shooting the first episode of the next season in a few days. He'd already taken the latest flight the producers allowed him. Right now he was looking back down on Los Angeles and just wishing he could jump out of the plane. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes to not start crying. He wouldn't see Misha for weeks, god knows when he'd get enough time to fly back to LA and actually spend more than a day with his fiancé. 

'I already miss you' Jensen sent the text before he even had his luggage back in the Vancouver airport. 

'Me too, my love.' Misha answered a few minutes later as Jensen was walking towards customs. 

'Promise me this isn't gonna change us.' 

'Of course not. It's not gonna change what we feel but it will change our relationship. I can't give you a quick blowjob between scenes anymore.' Jensen chuckled at the message. 

'What a shame.' Jensen wrote back. 

 

Jensen had never looked forward to a trans-Atlantic flight before but it meant that it was time for JIBCon which in turn meant seeing Misha again after what just had to be the longest streak of bad luck he had ever had. Due to missed deadlines and weather, he hadn't seen his lover in nearly three months now and he was going crazy. 

That's why his world seemed to tip upside down when he finally got through immigration and was seated in the back of his car on his way to the hotel.

'I'm sorry, love, I might not make it. We took longer to film than I thought. I miss you' Misha's text felt like a bucket of ice water. He couldn't make a JIBCon without Misha. 

 

"Come on, guys, I know y'all miss Misha. Believe me I know… but that won't make him suddenly appear. Let's just have some fun, okay?" Jensen called, sitting down on stage next to the painfully empty stool. 

It was a few questions later that Jensen heard a far too familiar accent. He looked closer and indeed. He felt a smiled spread over his face and didn't do anything to stop himself as he dropped his microphone and hurried to the side. He pulled Misha into his arms, holding him tightly.

"You bastard." Jensen whispered. "You knew you were gonna make it, could've told me." 

"And ruin the surprise?" Misha asked. Jensen rolled his eyes but smiled anyway.

"And prevent me for being arrested for public indecency." Jensen said. 

"What are you-" Misha didn't get any further. Jensen just pulled him into a kiss, not wasting any time or thought about their audience as he thrust his tongue into Misha's mouth, enjoying the way the other man held on to him, kissed him back just as passionately. "Okay... right, panel..." Jensen mumbled and took Misha's hand, pulling him onto the stage. Misha still looked a little starry eyed as he sat down on the stool next to Jensen's. 

"I didn't expect that." Misha said as soon as he got a mic. Jensen just chuckled. 

"I haven't seen you for months, what did you expect!" He answered, looking over at his fiancé. Misha shrugged. 

"A bear hug until we were in private then… that." Misha said and Jensen smiled. 

"Guess I wanted to give them something, since they don't get Destiel anymore." He said. 

"Destiel is immortal." Misha said and was supported by cheers. Jensen nodded. 

 

"I kind of hate it that we have so amazing fans." Jensen said as they made their way from the panel straight to their next photo op. 

"Why?" Misha asked. Jensen squeezed his hand and pulled him a bit closer, leaning closer to his ear.

"Because that means I can't ditch the photo op in favour of fucking you senseless." Jensen whispered and planted a kiss to his temple. 

"Jay!" Misha complained. "You know I don't particularly want to start photo ops with a hard on." 

"Well you should've told me you'd come then." Jensen said, pulling Misha to the side to press him against the wall, pushing close to him. "Because I've been thinking about you for so long, I can't wait to have you again. All of you from your lips to your gorgeous, tight asshole. Damn it, Misha, I'm gonna fuck you in every way I can come up with until we are done for today and then when you can barely remember your own name, I'm gonna make love to you, gentler and slower than we ever have and I'm gonna make you go crazy, make you beg, sob for it until I finally tilt my hips just like that and on everything I hold dear I'm gonna make you come without so much as looking at your cock." Jensen drawled, letting his Texan upbringing shine through, knowing exactly that it made Misha lose his mind. 

"Fuck, Jay." Misha breathed, pushing his hips against Jensen but before he could find friction, Jensen pulled away and made his way towards the photo ops. 

"Come on." Jensen smiled over his shoulder, holding out a hand to Misha and that was a gesture he couldn't ever resist. He pushed himself off the wall and tried to forget all the delicious fantasies Jensen had placed in his mind. Misha tried to not think about what Jensen could possibly come up with for the rest of the day because he knew he'd never hear the end of it, if he had a boner in any pictures. Jared would probably fly to LA just to put up a wallpaper of the pictures in his apartment. 

Once they were finally in the hotel, Misha couldn't stop thinking about it, his head was filled with a million ideas and he didn't know if he was hoping that Jensen had just as much. But god, Jensen made good on his promise. He had probably more ideas than Misha himself… or maybe Misha lost count a couple dozen times. By the time Jensen had made him come with little more than eating him out, Misha was sure he'd lost all higher brain function, one of his legs was dangling off the bed, the other still over Jensen's back, his hands were limp on the sheets, which were crumpled from fists digging into them. 

It took him far too long to realise that Jensen was kissing his way up Misha's hipbone, Misha's other leg dropping from his back onto the bed. He gave a soft whimper as Jensen bit into his nipple. They were still overly sensitive from a few ideas ago when Jensen was kissing and biting every inch of his skin. He'd spent roughly five minutes kissing and nipping at Misha's nipples. 

"How you doing?" Jensen asked and his voice was entirely too clear and collected. Misha blinked a few times before his eyes could focus on the face in front of him. 

"Awesome." Misha smiled and Jensen chuckled, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to Misha's lips. It took quite a while until Misha was ready to get hard again but Jensen had his ways, alternating between sharp bites to every sensitive spot and the softest kisses Misha could imagine. His fiancé truly was a magician. 

Misha lost track of Jensen's movements again until his teeth were suddenly nipping at his rim. He gasped and obviously Jensen decided he was gone far enough because he started properly stretching Misha again. He was already loose but it had been a good two hours since Jensen was last buried in his ass. 

"Jay-" Misha breathed as Jensen slipped into his hole, inch for inch, making Misha want more. He stayed still for a few moments when he was all the way in. "Jay,- 'mnotavirgin-" Misha mumbled. Jensen chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. 

"I told you I'm gonna make love to you, sweet and slow and god so good until you beg me to let you come." Jensen said and Misha whined but was distracted from the sweetest torture he could imagine by Jensen starting to slowly move his hips. 

Misha couldn't believe how Jensen could hold back like that. He had found a pace that was slower than ever before but still enough to wind Misha up. The dark haired man lost track of time as he focused on the way Jensen's face was tense with concentration and holding back but his mouth still hanging open from the tightness and hotness of Misha all around him. 

He didn't know if it was minutes or hours but he felt so close, impossible considering that Jensen was still moving maddeningly slow but god it was good. The blond had him dangling on the edge, still holding on, not able to let go yet. 

"Jay-" Misha whispered. "Please-" Jensen grinned and leaned down to kiss his neck. 

"What do you want, baby?" Jensen asked. 

"Need to come- god please make me come." Misha begged. "So good… not enough. Need more." Jensen continued his slow pace, kissing down Misha's neck and biting at his clavicle. 

"Jay!" Misha whined. Jensen looked up at him. "Please, fiancé." Jensen smiled and leaned over Misha so that his face was hovering over Misha's. 

"You think you can come just from this?" Jensen asked, careful to keep his pace slow. 

"No- need more, god, please, need you." Misha whined. "Please, please, please-" He continued pleading, repeating the word over and over and Jensen smiled watching Misha's eyes, seeing the desperation and the pleasure. 

"Hmm… okay." Jensen hummed and moved his hands into Misha's hair as he tilted his hips as promised, fucking into Misha just a little faster, hitting his prostate dead on. 

"Jay!" Misha drew out his name, caught between a moan and a sob as he finally, finally spilled. "Fuck!" He gasped as Jensen started thrusting fast and hard, getting himself off in a few pushes into Misha's convulsing hole." 

"Oh god." Misha sighed as Jensen pulled out and shifted them into a spooning position. Jensen chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Misha's shoulder. 

"Jensen is enough." he teased. 

"Oh no, you are a god." Misha said. "I've never come untouched… at least not in a gentle fuck… damn Jensen you are a sex god." Jensen laughed, putting his arms around Misha's waist. 

"Thank you, my love." Jensen said. "Now sleep so we're not complete zombies at the autograph session tomorrow." Misha nodded and pressed closer to Jensen. 

"I love you." He whispered. Jensen smiled. 

"I love you too." He answered, leaning his head against Misha's shoulder. 

 

"Jesus, Jay." Misha mumbled as he stepped out of the shower, looking at himself in the mirror. His neck and chest were almost completely covered in bruises. Not to mention the finger shaped bruises on his hips and shoulder. "I'm gonna be covered for days. I wanted to go swimming." Misha said. Jensen chuckled, putting his arms around Misha's waist. 

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. I love seeing you marked as mine." Jensen said. "Like this no one is ever gonna get any ideas." 

"That's what I have an engagement ring for." Misha chuckled, pressing against a bruise on his hip. He drew his lip in between his teeth at the sting. "Yours..." He whispered, leaning against Jensen. 

 

Jensen couldn't believe it as he read the scripts. He'd just been handed the last three for this season and they had written Dean a new love interest, a proper relationship too. He just grabbed the scripts and charged out of his trailer to Jeremy Carver's. 

"Jay?" The showrunner asked as he saw Jensen fuming in front of him. 

"What is this?" Jensen asked, waving the scripts in front of him. 

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked. 

"Paula?" Dean asked. 

"Yes, it's been several years-" The other man started and Dean shook his head. 

"You don't have a clue how Dean loves. This is not just a character anymore. Dean Winchester would never in his life love again, not if there is even the slightest chance that Castiel might be waiting in heaven for him! And he would cling onto every last foolish hope." Jensen started. "This," - he said pointing at the scripts - "is way beyond out of character. I'm not accepting this." 

"You don't get to decide what happens in this finale!" Jeremy called. Jensen just licked his lips. 

"You try making this show without me." Jensen said and thrust the scripts at Jeremy. 

"Jensen you are under a contract!" 

"Sue me then!" Jensen yelled. "I'm not acting that." He said and continued walking off the set. 

 

Jensen spent most of the evening calming himself down. He was still quite upset when Misha called. 

"Hello." Jensen said with a little sigh. 

"Ookay, so it wasn't just bullshit rumours then?" Misha asked. 

"What?" Jensen asked back. 

"Well… I may or may not have a news tracker on supernatural and just half an hour ago there was an online article that described a heated argument between showrunner Jeremy Carver and Supernatural star Jensen Ackles… what happened?" Misha asked and Jensen let out a bigger sigh. 

"Well, they're trying to squeeze a love interest for Dean into Supernatural and it's is almost disgustingly out of character so I confronted Jeremy about it… and that might have ended with me yelling 'I'm not acting that'" Jensen recounted. 

"Jay, you shouldn't have done that." Misha said. 

"You didn't read the scripts, Mish." Jensen answered. "Seriously, it's not Dean. And it's fucking disrespectful to Cas and neither of you deserve that." Misha laughed softly.

"Thank you for defending my honour." Misha answered. "Well… they can't really fire you. Because if they do Jared is going to walk too and without you two there is no show." 

"I just want them to understand Dean." Jensen sighed. "It's bad enough that they're forgetting hell and purgatory when they're writing him by now." 

"Yes but you haven't." Misha said. "You'll always keep Dean how he's supposed to be." 

"Thanks." Jensen said. 

"So, Torcon is this weekend." Misha said. "They are so gonna ask about this argument." Jensen groaned. 

 

Of course out of all panels, the question about his argument with Carver would come up in the one he has with Misha. 

"Is there anything to these stories… you can also just avoid the question if you want to." the fan said and Jensen smiled at her before looking over at Misha for courage. 

"Thanks for the easy out." Jensen said. "But I won't be using it because this show belongs to you guys just as much as it belongs to Jared and me… maybe even more." He took a deep breath and felt Misha's hand grip his. He gave his fiancé a soft smile of gratitude. "Basically what happened is when I got the final scripts for this season… I disagreed with a choice the writers and Jeremy Carver made. I am technically not allowed to tell you anything about what the decision was about but let's just say I thought it was extremely out of character and disrespectful to Dean's past, especially to Castiel." Jensen said, seeing that everyone understood. "I am sorry but the way those scripts were written is not something I will act as Dean Winchester." He said and there was quite a high number of gasps. "So either, the finale gets rewritten or the role of Dean Winchester will have to be recast." 

"They can't recast Dean." the fan still at the microphone said. "Dean Winchester will forever be you and I think I can speak for everyone here and for everyone who loves the show that we will not watch a Supernatural episode without you." 

"That's very sweet of you." Jensen said. 

"I told you." Misha mumbled into his mic and Jensen smiled at him again. 

 

Jensen smiled as he saw a new script in his mail the next Monday, entirely void of 'Paula'.

 

"What are your emotions seeing as this will be the last season of supernatural?" 

"It's confusing." Jensen started. "I mean of course I am sad to see this show end because it's been the best years of my life. I met Jared who is now my best friend, my brother really… I met Misha." Jensen smiled and shook his head. "But at the same time I'm glad because I can finally move in with my husband." He said and chuckled. "I'm gonna miss working with Jared as annoying as he can be but I am looking forward to living with Misha again. And I feel like this is a good place for the show to end and I can promise you it's no half-assed ending. It's gonna be good." 

 

"The last time, guys." Jensen said, sitting down between Jared and Misha on the couch. They were at Misha and Jensen's apartment in LA to watch the last finale together. Misha took Jensen's hand, tangling their fingers. 

"I can't believe it" He said. "I mean it's been so long…" 

"I know, right, we've known each other since season four… I can't believe how long ago that is." Jensen said, leaning against Misha's side. "I mean I've known Jared since 2004… what the hell?" 

"It really is crazy." Jared agreed. "I never expected this when I auditioned for Sam." Jared said. 

"There's no other show like it." Jensen said. "No one could have expected this." 

 

"You're like a baby." Misha mumbled as they were watching the 'the road so far' sequence which was the most memorable moments of the whole show. All the quotes that had been made into shirts and all that. 

"Thanks." Jensen mumbled. 

"How is your voice so high?" He asked then. 

"You're talking big." Jensen gave back. They both smiled as the screen cut to the next scene, the first Destiel kiss it was quickly followed by Castiel's final death and Jensen grabbed onto Misha's hand a little tighter. 

 

"Are you actually crying?" Jensen asked, looking over at his fiancé. The finale had just ended and the credits were rolling. 

"You haven't told me how it ends and that fucking heart-breaking and emotional." Misha said. Jensen smiled. 

"Cut him some slack, Jay, he just watched his fiancé die… again." Jared pointed out and they all laughed. 

"Give it a second, Misha." Jensen mumbled. The cast of the episode except for the main characters had just finished and then the screen cut to a familiar scene of Dean in the impala with knocking on heaven's door playing. Dean got out of the car and the camera turned to the field but instead of a young Sam the person watching the fireworks was Jared. The camera then pulled back a little and moved down until Dean's hand was in view and a hand slid into his with the sleeve of a well known Trenchcoat coming into view before the screen faded to black again. 

"What?!" Misha asked. 

"We're finally back together." Jensen said.

"Our very own diva insisted on that shot." Jared said.

 

Jensen looked around the crowd. It had been quite a while since he'd been in hall H. Today was the so called 'goodbye' panel for supernatural as the finale was just over a week ago.

"I am disappointed, Misha! How could you just let an opportunity like that to tease everyone go! Appearing in the last episode" Osric called out. Jensen laughed. 

"That's because it's not Misha's hand. He had no idea." Jensen said. 

"That scene wasn't scripted either. The director just felt nostalgic." Jared added and Jensen rolled his eyes at him.

"I couldn't leave you guys like that." Dean said. "And in the end that's the happiest outcome for the boys. They're all together and safe. Think of it as eternal destiel." Jensen said, earning what most likely was the biggest cheer he ever got.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your precious time. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall boldly ask for one more moment of your day, please leave kudos or even a comment. They are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> (PS.: I literally just watched 12x03 and it absolutely wrecked me. Which is why I fled to this beautiful AU where none of that happened.)


End file.
